Accepting Death
by KawaiiMiroku
Summary: [CHAPTER 3 UPDATED]Soon after Inuyasha chooses Kikyou, Kagome goes back to her time. She takes out all the pain on herself there. Inuyasha rushes over to go after Kagome, only to realize that it's too late. COMPLETE!
1. Ch1 Jaws of Death

**Hi! MirokuSama here this is my first fic, so please be gentle.**

**Disclaimer: ...I don't own Inuyasha or anything. Maybe just a string and a quarter but thats it**

**Accepting Death**

* * *

Red beads trickle down my skin

Blood

I've noticed I had no reason to live

He chose her instead

But who am I to blame

She was better; We're not the same.

I can hear you coming

Your walking breaks out into a running

Your glistening, golden eyes - they bore right at me

I've been bleeding and screaming, I weakly smile and cry,

Words escape my mouth, " It's time for goodbye."

My heart beats its last beat

I breath my last breath

Right before my soul plunged into the jaws of death.

* * *

like it? yes? no? review please! I NEED ADVICE! 


	2. Author note

Just an author's note:

Hiyo! KawaiiMiroku here. I read all your reviews, and decided I should rewrite this little story. It **_was_** just a

'practicing' kind of story that I just wrote to start out. Anyways...I need your feedback. Should I revise this story? everyone nods ...Apparently so. Should I delete this? I'm not so sure, so please tell me!

Ja Ne!


	3. Chp 3 Why did you leave me?

**Hiyo...I finally made up my mind, and decided to make ****another chapter. I don't really know how this story will turn out. Any advice, or ideas for the story will be much ****appreciated!**

**By the way, this chapter is going to be in Inuyasha's point of view...as all of you guys said I should write out his reaction -wink-. In addition, I'll try to draw this one out a lot more, kay? **

**Grab a tissue, 'cuz I think you'll need it.**

**Disclaimer: Why do I even need a disclaimer? Practically everyone knows that Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha, not me. There. I said it. You happy now?**

**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Why Did You Leave Me?**

* * *

I was with Kikyo, somewhere in the midst of the woods. Just as Kikyo placed her hand on my face, I thought I heard something. Something was hiding, _eavesdropping_ on us. I don't know why I couldn't sniff out their scent. I guess it was because I was too distracted by Kikyo.

Turning around, I noticed that that something started to run off.

That _something _was Kagome.

Nonetheless, I just ignored her. I mean, I thought she would just get mad as usual. No big difference. Boy, was I **stupid.**

I didn't know what was wrong anyways. I thought I was doing something good, being with Kikyo. I guess she didn't think so. All of a sudden, I felt as if my heart was being pulled down with a ton of bricks. My instinct told me something was wrong. To tell you the truth, I really didn't know. So, I had to leave Kikyo.

I needed to check on Kagome.

I let go of Kikyo's arm, and told her I needed to leave. "Inuyasha...why?" Kikyo asked. " It's ...Kagome, isn't it?"

"Well..yeah.."

"Stay with me. Just a little longer."

That sad, pityful look on her face. It begged me to stay. So I did.

Kagome was just going to cry at home again and then forgive me, right? That's how it always is. It's been that way.

Embracing Kikyo with my care, I suddenly felt the eager urge to see Kagome. I just had to. For little did I know, every second I was with Kikyo, another second was slipping away from Kagome's life.

"Kikyo...I really got to go. I'll...I'll see you later."

"..." She was silent, and turned around, walking away. 'She understands.' I thought.

I ran for the old, dusty well and plunged in.

* * *

I walked into her house, smelling Kagome. Kagome's **blood.** I started to run a quick pace until I reached the girl's room.

I stared wide eyed into the room. Before my eyes, was a barely alive miko. Kagome was pouring with much blood, which was coming out from a deep gash cut in her abdomen. Next to her was a knife.

"Kagome! What happened to you?" I shouted, kneeling down and picking up her body. " Who did this to you, Kagome!"

She didn't answer.

For a moment, her lips curved the slightest bit upward, attempting to smile. Why was she smiling! There wasn't anything to be happy about.

" If it..makes you happy.. I'd die to g-give my soul to...Kikyo.." she said.

"DON'T BE STUPID! Why would I be happy if you sacrificed your life for Kikyo's!" I quickly stripped off my red haori and wrapped her around with it, trying my hardest to cease the bleeding.

I knew the wound was fatal. I didn't want to accept the reality of her death, though.

Kagome bid her farewell and shut her eyes slowly. "Kagome..? Kagome! KAGOME! Wake up!" No use. She wasn't going to wake up.

To my surprise, a tear rolled down my cheek. I was crying. It was only then when I realized that I loved Kagome more than I could ever love Kikyo.

* * *

All the flashbacks of the times we spent together flashed before my eyes.

The times when I always used to tease Kagome and disrespect her. The times where she used to be there for me, and cried for my sake. She always was there for me.

She loved me for who I am.

Kikyo loved me only because of what we had in common.

The times I used to leave Kagome, just to see Kikyo. Now I finally understand how she felt. Left behind. _Forgotten._

It was only then when I noticed Kagome's true beauty. I can't deny it, I do, in fact, love Kagome. But... I can't tell her anymore.

* * *

Why did you leave me, Kagome? ...Why? The only answer was because I was always with Kikyo. She couldn't take the pain she felt when she saw us together.

I was too stupid to realize that. It's not your fault though. It's mine.

That's why she killed herself with that knife. To take away the put she's been through.

Just to end it all right now.

I looked down at her once more, and whispered " I love you. " I hope she could hear that. I want her to know. Lowering my head, I gave her a kiss.

_Kagome...wait for me. I'll be with you..sooner or later. Kagome, no matter how long it takes, one day, I'll die and reunite with you in Heaven._

I can't accept the fact that she's dead. I won't. I'll think of it as if she's just taking a long nap. The only thing wrong with that was...

**She never opened her eyes ever again.**

...:..End..:...

* * *

That's it! It's done! The end! Did you like it? Was it sad enough for you? Go on and review now, ok? You read it, so go review it! Um...no flames, ok? -dodges a rock thrown by the angry mob outside my window- 


End file.
